mysteriesofalfredhedgehogfandomcom-20200215-history
Cynthia Payne
"I meant to do that..." ''- Commonly said when Cynthia shows her clumsy side'' Cynthia Pain is somewhat of an Antagonist on "Mysteries of Alfred Hedgehog". Rude, Mean, and conceited she doesn't get along with many others and is normally seen with her three cousins parading around her while she acts like the leader. While she does not like Alfred and his friends, mainly Camille. She will, like everybody else in Gnarly Woods, turn to him in times of need. Cynthia is voiced by Lisa Norton. 'Physical Appearance' Cynthia is a ten year old Pheasant who is around 160-170 centimetres tall, like Alfred and Co. Her feathers are brown (carrot orange) in color with an orange-red beak and blue tongue. She has a very light marking around her neck, almost resembling a necklace. Her eyes are carolina-blue in color and she can usually be seen glaring or frowning. Cynthia's hair is an orange-blond color with short spiked bangs and about shoulder in length with a similiar colored tail with bright purple streak down the center. Cynthia's common attire consist of a light pink dress with a burgandy belt and black leggings with light pink flats. On her head can usually be seen a pink beret with a leaf badge on the far back side. For swimming Cynthia puts on a light pink dress with hot pink stripe going around the center and hot pink leggings. For cheerleading purposes, Cynthia uses Orange pom-poms. For winter, Cynthia wears a light pink-purple jacket with burgandy pants, headband-hat and multiple pockets on her jacket. Her gloves and shoes are pink and the entire outfit has green lining. 'Personality' Cynthia can be seen as the Antangonist many times during the series. She does not get along well with the other cast and isn't afraid to say what she feels. She is considered the leader of her group, and orders them around without so much as a thank you, making them do all the work, and pushing them around when she wants to do something. Like other residents, when she has a mystery or needs help she will turn to Alfred. Even if she doesn't really want to until convinced. She is very selfish and arrogant, and only cares about things when rewards and prizes are given. She often sticks her nose in other peoples business and will "help" even when not asked. She can also become very jealous when someone does better then her, and tries to discourage them many times by mocking or teasing them. Cynthia is shown to be very clumsy, almost always tripping or running into something. Though she claims to have done it on purpose... Camille and Cynthia have perhaps a rivalary, as they cannot seem to stand each other for more then two minutes. Cynthia will always try to make snarky comments or openly be rude to her just to make Camille angry, since it happens so easily. Cynthia also has a habit of whining or crying to her mother when she isn't happy. Family *Miss Pain, Cynthia's mother who looks a lot like her. She seems busy and always does whatever she can to make Cynthia more noticeable. *Cynthia has three cousins she is normally seen with, who only hang out with her due to her bossy attitude most likely. They do whatever she tells them to. They are as followed: Tina, Louise, and Gabby. 'Relationships' *'Alfred Hedgehog' (Classmate; Enemy): '''Cynthia seems to show disdain towards Alfred and his team. However she seems to dislike Alfred the least. As shown when she invited him to her birthdy party. However, they do also rarely get into fights also. *Milo Skunk' '(Classmate; Enemy): Cynthia is shown to not like Milo very much. Because Milo is sort of an accident prone, he usually messes up Cynthia's things which causes her to get angry with him. Milo also openly admits to not liking her, probably due to her demanding nature. Cynthia often mocks Milo about his species. *'''Camille Wallaby '''(Classmate ; Enemy): '''Cynthia and Camille are sworn enemies. They are almost always at each other's throats to prove who is better. Trivia *Cynthia is the only Pain family member with a tail. *Cynthia is a fan of both Razzy, and Ricardo. Gallery vlcsnap-2011-11-12-11h19m31s87.png|Cynthia in her Juliet dress (Second version) vlcsnap-2011-11-12-10h27m38s202.png|Cynthia being forced to work, also note her bathing suit vlcsnap-2011-11-12-11h21m33s28.png|Cynthia and Camillie, both in their Juliet dresses 785560 1311726024111 full.jpg Cynthia Denies.png Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Birds